


A Silver Lining

by ApolloLoki97



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hilltop, Pre-whisperers, Season 9, luke is a sweetheart, twd, twd fic, twd imagine, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloLoki97/pseuds/ApolloLoki97
Summary: After arriving at Hilltop, Luke's group begin to get settled, but Luke isn't feeling as helpful as he can be. After speaking with Alden about it, he notices you working out in the fields with Tara and asks about you. After hearing you sing, he finally gets up the courage to speak to you.-----Or when the reader and Luke talk at Hilltop and he becomes smitten.
Relationships: Reader/Luke (Walking Dead: Magna's Group), You & Luke (Walking Dead: Magna's Group)
Kudos: 4





	A Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> This was also a request from tumblr: walkerwords.tumblr.com

Luke stood under the bright Virginia sun watching the people of Hilltop begin their day.

He and the rest of his group had been at the community for a few days now and he was starting to feel at home. Although, any place that they stayed for more than a night tended to feel that way. However, he had a feeling that this time would be different.

Yumiko was finally feeling better and she and Magna had taken to assisting with guard duty, giving some of the resident Hilltop soldiers a few extra hours of sleep. Connie and Kelly had also offered to help by hunting and helping around the community with whatever was needed. Luke, however, hadn’t found his place quite yet.

Tara was great and she assured him that for now all he needed to do was settle in and that soon enough, there would be something for him to do. Being on the road for so long, Luke wasn’t very good at doing nothing. Ever since the Turn, he had been fighting, scavenging, running, and of course trying to look after his people. The fact that he now had what Connie called “leisure time”, it felt unnatural and he wanted to fix that right away.

Enid had already kicked him out of her infirmary twice. Luke wasn’t a doctor by any means but he had helped stitch up Magna multiple times and he knew his way around basic first aid, but Enid had assured him that she was fine. Eventually, he gave up and went to sit at one of the guard posts, giving a guard a break for a bit.

That’s where Alden found him.

Luke had liked the guy immediately. Alden was a blacksmith for Hilltop and also Enid’s boyfriend. He had introduced himself when Luke and his people had ridden up to Hilltop with Michonne and the others and the two had become fast friends.

“You know, staring at nothing isn’t exactly being on guard,” Alden said, pulling Luke’s attention back to the present.

“Right, sorry,” Luke said, shaking his head slightly.

“Get any sleep?”

“If by ‘sleep’ you mean pure bliss, then yes, yes I did,” Luke said with a grin. Alden understood immediately.

“I know the feeling. Nothing like those first few nights when you know you’re safe and you don’t have to sleep with one eye open.”

“I guess that’s the beauty of places like this,” Luke said, gesturing around. “You been here long?”

“Just over seven years now,” Alden said, “I was here during and after the War and then just sort of never left.” Luke furrowed his brow.

“This war,” he began, “I heard someone else mention something about it at breakfast. You guys really fought a whole other community?”

“Not just Hilltop,” Alden explained, “It was us, Alexandria, and two other communities called The Kingdom and Oceanside. We fought against the Saviors, a massive group of people led by a man named Negan. Luckily we won, but there were casualties.”

“Anyone you knew?” Alden nodded solemnly.

“Yeah. I was a part of the Saviors at first and we lost a lot of people at the start,” he said awkwardly, “then, Jesus and Maggie, the leaders of Hilltop, took us hostage and eventually some of us convinced them to let us fight. Not everyone was as loyal to Negan as others.” Luke nodded. He could imagine that none of what Alden was talking about was as simple as it seemed. 

“What happened to him? Negan?” Luke asked.

“Ah, well, he’s still alive,” Alden revealed, “yeah, he’s locked up in Alexandria. Grimes family keeps him under lock and key.”

“Grimes? Like Michonne and Judith?”

“Yeah and the smallest one, RJ,” said Alden before his face fell a bit more, “There were two others. Carl, Judith’s older brother who died near the end of the war and then Rick Grimes…he saved us all about six years ago. He sacrificed himself for everyone. He was a good man.”

“I wish I could have met him,” Luke said honestly.

“Yeah,” Alden said with a crooked smile, “but those kids of his are gonna be just like him and something tells me they’ll be the last survivors of this world.”

Luke and Alden continued talking about everything from the War to the latest drama that was going on within the communities. Apparently, the Kingdom, ruled by King Ezekiel and Queen Carol, was going to be hosting a fair that would promote trade between the communities.

Luke thought it was a great idea. Bring some normalcy back into the crazy world. He missed simple things like that, just interacting with other people and having conversations that weren’t about the Dead or whether or not they’d get enough food for winter. 

Not that Hilltop had a food shortage. Luke was in awe at how much grain and vegetables they were producing. It was incredible to see how self-sustaining the Hilltop was and he especially enjoyed a particular view from where he stood next to Alden.

Luke had first seen you the day Michonne had brought him and his people in. You had been sitting in the shade of Barrington house adding feathers to arrows. You looked so relaxed as you did your task, your hands moving on autopilot. As Luke watched you, it was Connie who noticed his immediate interest. 

Connie has just winked at him with one of her famous smiles. In return, Luke had used some colorful signs that Kelly had taught him recently which only made Connie laugh. It was the first time in a while she had laughed and so Luke had let the teasing continue as long as it made his friend happy.

However, a few days later and Luke was eager to finally have a chance to talk to you. “Who is that?” Luke asked, pointing to you as you stood in the field speaking to Tara. Alden followed his eye line.

“(Y/N),” he said, “she’s originally from Oceanside but moved here after the War. She became really close to Tara and moved to Hilltop to help build up the agricultural and resource farming.”

“(Y/N)…,” Luke said, testing your name on his tongue. Alden caught on just as quick as Connie had. 

“She’s quiet, but once you get her talking, it’s almost impossible to get her to stop,” Alden said with a smile. “She’s also a killer shot with a bow.” When Luke looked back at his new friend, Alden was giving him a knowing look. 

“Oh, shut up,” Luke said as he pushed away from the wall and headed down the ladder. Alden’s laughter followed him as he headed back towards Barrington, looking for his friends. He found Connie first as she was heading out of the stables. He waved at her and she returned the greeting. 

The two of them settled at one of the tables in front of the colonial house and Luke immediately dropped his head to the table in defeat. He could hear Connie laugh slightly and then she was lightly touching his arm. He peeked up at her. _“What’s up?”_ she signed. 

_“Nothing,”_ he signed back and Connie narrowed her eyes. She then raised her right hand with her pointer finger and passed it across her chin. The sign for “lie”. Luke scoffed and sat up fully. 

_“How’s Kelly?”_ Luke asked, trying to change the subject. Connie pursed her lips but answered him anyways. The two of them talked for a while and Luke finally began to relax. Connie was telling him everything that she had learned about the community and how nice the people were as they waited for her to write things down. 

Connie explained that Kelly was still a bit wary of the new place as were Yumiko and Magna, but Luke knew those three were like that with every new place they went. It was understandable and he knew that their instincts had saved them multiple times in the past. He did, however, wish Magna would give more people the benefit of the doubt. Luke only hoped that their relationship with Alexandria wouldn’t be affected due to Michonne and Magna’s clear dismissal of each other.

Since the start of everything, Luke had learned quickly how to judge new people he had met on the road. After meeting both docile and hostile individuals throughout the Apocalypse, it was almost as if he developed another sense for the intentions of others. It was clear to him that the people of Alexandria and Hilltop were good and for once, he didn’t feel on edge all the time. 

As Connie told him about a moment from earlier in the day, Luke became distracted as you strolled through the gates, wiping your hands on your jeans. Connie’s hands paused and followed Luke’s gaze as he followed you through Hilltop. You headed for the water tank, eager to cool down after working in the field all morning. Suddenly, Connie kicked Luke under the table. 

“Dude!” Luke exclaimed out loud. Connie pointed at you and then hooked her finger in a question. Luke rolled his eyes. _“You and Alden are annoying,”_ he signed and Connie just grinned at him. Glancing over at you again, Connie winked at Luke and got up from the table. Luke tried to grab her arm, but Connie danced out of the way, still smiling. 

Luke ducked down and watched as she strolled over to you. Connie gently tapped you on the shoulder and you turned to her with a smile. Connie raised her notebook and introduced herself. Luke watched as you shook her hand and then wrote your name on the pad of paper as Connie offered it to you. 

He couldn’t help but smile as he watched you patiently wait for Connie to write and then how you made sure to keep eye contact while you spoke to her. It was such a small thing, but Luke felt warmth in his chest as he watched you and one of his best friends interact. Eventually, Connie asked if you needed any help and you gratefully accepted, handing her an empty crate for harvesting and gestured back out to the fields. As you and Connie passed Luke, Connie turned to look at her friend and sent him a wink. Luke’s forehead found the tabletop once again as embarrassment swelled in his chest. That woman never missed a thing. 

* * *

Later that night, Luke couldn’t sleep. 

His mind would not shut down and while he felt safe and comforted by the walls of Barrington House, he needed some fresh air to clear his head. He walked the perimeter of the community, lightly dragging his hands along the steel walls. The night air was warm and a slight breeze ruffled the nearby trees, drowning out any Walkers that loomed in the distance. 

As he walked towards the rear of Barrington House, he heard someone as they softly sang to themselves. Peering around the corner, he froze as he saw it was you. Luke watches as you carried crates of food towards the main storage area all while you sang in a low voice. Not wanting to disturb you, Luke waited in the shadows, listening to the melodies that escaped your lips. 

You worked with a rhythm as you sang, keeping as quiet as possible to not disturb the residents of Hilltop. It took him a moment, but soon Luke recognized the song as Fleetwood Mac’s _“Songbird”_. It was one of his favourites from the rock band. Your voice was like honey on a warm day. There was no effort behind every note you sang and you even added subtle nuances in the bridge and chorus. It was near mesmerizing to him as he listened. 

All-day, Luke had been trying to come up with an excuse to talk to you, and here you were locked in your own world as you swayed along to the music you created. When the song finished and the final note disappeared into the night, Luke finally got his courage back. 

“That’s nice,” he said, causing you to jump. The crate of lettuce fell to the ground and you tripped, falling along with it. Luke rushed forward, already grimacing. “I’m so sorry,” he said, reaching for you. You took his offered hands and let him pull you to your feet. 

“It’s fine,” you said, “I just didn’t expect anyone to be out here this late. You know, besides the guards.” Luke realized he was still holding your hands and quickly let go. 

“Still, I shouldn’t have scared you,” he said sheepishly. You smiled at him kindly and Luke felt his heart skip at the beauty of it. “I’m Luke,” he introduced.

“(Y/N),” you said. “You’re Connie’s friend, right?” Luke nodded. 

“Yeah we go way back,” he said awkwardly. 

“Way back, huh?” you asked, trying not to laugh. “As in before the Walkers showed up?”

“Okay, maybe not that far,” he said with a soft laugh. 

“It’s weird to think about time sometimes, don’t you think?” you asked as you bent down to start picking up the lettuce. Luke bent down and started to help.

“Here let me,” he said, grabbing more crates. “Least I can do for sneaking up on you.” You nodded and accepted his help, grabbing the food and the two of you began to finish your task together. As you carried food and supplies to storage, Luke would steal small glanced at you in the low light. If you noticed, you didn’t let him know. Although he thought at one point he saw you smile when you caught him looking at you.

As you worked, you talked about little things. He asked you about Oceanside and you asked him about living on the road. It was a normal conversation for the time. People were always wondering what others did before settling down somewhere. Your conversation with Luke was no different. Slowly, you began to open up a bit more. You weren’t sure why Luke was bringing so much out of you, but it felt nice to talk to someone other than Tara for once.

“What did you do before the Turn?” you asked him as you loaded the final crate of vegetables and locked up behind you. 

“I was a music teacher,” Luke told you as the two of you began walking towards the front of Barrington. “What about you?” he asked. 

“I worked on my family’s farm,” you said, stuffing your hands in the pockets of your jeans. “Then when I wasn’t taking care of the animals or tending to the crops, I used to sing at the local cafe. It wasn’t much, but they paid me enough to make a rainy day fund.” You leaned over and bumped his shoulder playfully, “Hey, maybe we can duet some time.” Luke smiled, looking down at his boots. 

“I’d like that,” he said with a grin. You mirrored his look as you found a spot in front of one of the smaller campfires. Luke joined you, warming his hands by the flames. Your presence alone was incredibly comforting and Luke realized Alden had been right about you. Once he got you talking, you began telling him anything that was on your mind. 

“You know what I miss?” you asked, fiddling with a piece of grass between your fingers. “Carnivals,” you said. 

“Carnivals?” Luke repeated. 

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” you asked with a laugh. Luke raised his hands in surrender. 

“Nothing! It’s just not what I expected you to say,” he admitted. 

“There was just something so weird and fun about them,” you said, looking off into the distance. “Sketchy rides, fried food, and rigged games, they were all a part of my childhood.”

“I can’t say I went to many as a kid,” Luke said, smiling over at you. 

“Well, If I find an abandoned one in this hellhole, I will let you know and I will take you to a carnival. It probably won’t be too interesting without, you know, people, but I think we can make it work.” 

“I’d like that,” Luke said. 

“Okay, what about you?” you asked, turning to him, bringing your knees up to your chest. “What do you miss?” 

“So much,” he said with a longing look. “I miss restaurants, cars, concerts, movie theaters, and especially just being able to walk outside without carrying a weapon.” Luke realized he was going on a bit of a tangent and quickly stopped talking, but you didn’t seem bothered by it all. It was rare when you got to talk to people like this, especially new people. 

“I get that,” you said, quietly. “There was this one time,” you began, “I was doing a theme night at the cafe where I sang at and it was 80’s night. I was doing all the old ballads and there was this one audience member who kept giving me a standing ovation after every song, no matter what. I thought he was some creepy guy who just wanted to get noticed, you know?”

“Absolutely,” Luke agreed.

“So, I finish my set and then head to get something to drink when the guy comes up to me. He starts talking to me like we know each other and it isn’t until about ten minutes into the conversation, that I realize I did know him after all. He and I had grown up together and I hadn’t even recognized him. We weren’t even in the same state from when we were kids and suddenly this guy I knew as a kid just happened to show up at my gig.”

“Small world,” Luke said. 

“That’s exactly my point,” you explained, “I used to think our world was so much bigger than this, but I guess it’s a lot smaller than I always thought. Like, what are the odds that I would meet you? A music teacher turned Walker-fighter?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve found a bright side to the Apocalypse?” Luke asked, amused. 

“Would that be so bad?” you asked with a grin. “This is our life now, I don’t see why we can’t find those silver linings.” Luke thought about your words then and he realized you were right. Being on the run for so long, he had forgotten to just take a second and enjoy the little things that peeked through the darkness of the new world. He never thought he would find a home like Hilltop or even have friends like Alden. And yet, here he was, sitting in front of a campfire with a beautiful girl talking about carnivals and music and it made him smile. 

“I guess it wouldn’t be bad at all,” Luke said, and then feeling bold, he reached out and gently brushed a leaf that had stuck to your shirt. Your eyes followed his movement and when he finally looked back at you, your eyes met. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful smile?” you asked. Luke hadn’t even noticed he was still smiling. 

“You would be the first,” he admitted. 

“I don’t believe that,” you whispered. Suddenly, a yawn took over you and Luke noticed immediately. “Guess my fatigue is going to win in the end after all.” You stood from your seat and Luke followed. 

“I should be getting to bed too,” Luke said, but it looked as if neither of you wanted to leave. 

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer for a duet soon,” you said. 

“Anytime,” Luke said, completely enamored by the way the fire lit up your features. 

“Goodnight, Luke,” you said softly. 

“Goodnight, (Y/N).” You stepped towards him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek quickly before turning and walking up to Barrington to get some sleep. Luke watched after you, his hand coming up to touch his cheek where you had kissed him. Slowly, he began to come out of the trance you had placed him in and then he noticed Connie as she walked back through the gates. Connie jogged up to his side and noticed his face. 

_“What?”_ she signed. Luke smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

_“I just really like it here,”_ he signed with his right hand. Connie grinned at him and leaned into him as they walked into Barrington to where the rest of their family were sleeping.

Luke may not have figured out his exact place or purpose in Hilltop, but one thing was for sure, he wanted it to be near you. 


End file.
